How to Save a Life
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a rp between BlackCherryLatte and me, a yaoi between FrancisXEngland with a few love interests in the story.


BlackCherryLatte and Warriorlass Rp: 1 FrUk: How to Save a Life

Francis walks into the hospital room with a balloon and a book of fairytales. During one of his few talks he had before with the emerald eyed man, he had found out about the Englishman's fondness for fairytales. France sat down on a stool and took Arthur's hand in a friendly fashion. "Hey Arthur, how are you feeling today?" Francis said with a soft smile a couple of bangs on each side, dangling, and the rest tied back in a navy blue ribbon. 

Arthur was staring out a window before Francis came in, and he continued to stare out into space, ignoring the blond when he felt Francis take his hand and start to talk. Arthur scowled, jerking his hand back. He regarded the other with caution. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He refused to look into Francis's deep blue eyes.

"Because I care, Arthur," Francis with a smile. He then showed Arthur the fairytale book, "I remember you saying that you liked fairytales. Would you like me to read some to you?" 

Arthur shook his head, his fists tightening around the sheets of the hospital bed. "Leave me the bloody hell alone, will you?" He gritted out.

Francis chuckled, "Honhonhon, mon ami...You are ill and need treatment and as long as you refuse to get treatment I will keep bothering you." He said with a sly grin and then straightened himself and began to read one of his personal favorites, Little Red Riding Hood, while watching the blonde haired Englishman.

Arthur's scowl deepened and he sunk into his bed trying to ignore the other. He turned his body so that his back was facing Francis and pulled the covers over his head. Why couldn't every one leave him alone? He felt like he was being mocked by Francis and everyone else. Tears stung his cheeks.

Francis finished the story and looked at Arthur's back sadly. He sighed, "Well, I suppose I should go." He got up and kissed the back of Arthur's head ever so lightly. "Please get better Arthur." _I don't want to lose you; you're too precious to me_. Francis thought as he made his way to the door and opened it and looked back, "Au revoir, Arthur."

Arthur wanted to reach out to the other man as he left, but felt too afraid. He shut his eyes close tightly and tried to think of something happier. Why did Francis even bother with him?

Francis leaned up against the door of Arthur's room. He was so scared that Arthur would get worse if he didn't allow himself to get treated soon. He had been to see Arthur multiple times, but he was lucky that this time Arthur had actually spoken. It was a rare occasion when he did. As Francis signed off his volunteering he got a brilliant idea! Tomorrow he would act upon it; maybe this would motivate the ill Englishman to get treatment done. He left to his car thinking about how great it would be if Arthur liked his special surprise! He drove away with a smile on his face.

Arthur let himself drift off into sleep, trying to forget the beautiful blue eyes that couldn't stop haunting him. He only wished Francis would feel anything for him besides as another patient. No such luck though. He was used to being left behind and out of lives. No one cared that he was in the hospital anyway, and slowly, he quit trying to hold on to life. It was better to slip away.

The following morning Francis arrived and spoke to Arthur's doctor and got permission to do as he wished. He was quiet upon entering Arthur's room and smiled at Arthur's beautiful face. Francis ran his hand through Arthur's hair with soft yearning. He wanted to take the poor man into his arms and cherish him forever, but he knew that Arthur held a high disdain for him. Either way, Francis had to try, he had to help Arthur if it was the last thing he did. He slid his arms underneath Arthur and hoisted him into a wheel chair and cloaked him blankets so the sickly man wouldn't get cold. "You're going to love this Arthur." Francis said to the sleeping Arthur. Francis got Arthur all the way outside, and into the garden that the hospital had in the back, before Arthur awoke.

Arthur awoke when he felt something jolt. When he opened his eyes, he blinked and had to rub his eyes. "Where the hell am I?" He shrieks after realizing he was no longer in bed, which was rather ear shattering, but all humor in it was lost when the Brit started to panic.

"Mon ami! Settle down!" But with Arthur freaking out there was only one thing Francis could think of to shut him up. Francis crashed his lips against Arthur's in a tender, but heatedly passionate kiss. He knew that Arthur would throw rainbows of curses at him afterward, but on the other hand, he'd get to do something he'd wanted to do to Arthur.

"Mph!" Arthur was cut off by something soft and his eyes widened. Francis was kissing him. Francis... Arthur surprisingly melted into the kiss, making small mewling sounds and opening his mouth a little wider when he felt Francis slip his tongue into his mouth. Arthur's arms had gone slack and he hesitantly wrapped them around the Frenchman, his heart pounding. What was Francis going to say? Did the other man kiss him to mess with Arthur's head? Or was it for another reason?

Francis was shocked that Arthur was kissing him back! He took this opportunity to kneel down a bit and wrap his arms around Arthur's back, holding him tightly to him. Loving the sounds Arthur made for him, Francis deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Arthur's hair with delicacy, but with enough firmness to be enticing and arousing. "Arthur..." Francis panted with desire into Arthur's mouth. Each moment he claimed Arthur's mouth was more endearing than the last. He didn't want to let the smaller man go, in case this would be his one and only chance.

Arthur was so reluctant to let go, afraid to face Francis, afraid that the other man would look at him with disgust and push him away. When Francis finally let go, Arthur wouldn't look up, bracing himself for rejection.

Francis panted and breathed unbelieving about how great that kiss was. He leaned his head against Arthur's own. "Arthur..." Francis purred as he rubbed Arthur's ears, he then looked Arthur in the eyes then so that Arthur couldn't see his tears, he held Arthur's head with a single broad hand and kissed the back of Arthur's head and while ruffling Arthur's hair and hid his tears in Arthur's blonde hair, he whispered, "Why did you kiss me back? I thought you hated me?"

Arthur tried to duck his head, tried to hide. "I'm sorry" he whispered, mistaking Francis's voice as mock. Arthur wanted to go. He wanted to curl up in his dull white hospital room and disappear. Tears dripped down from his eyes and he shivered. Arthur tried his best to bite back a sob. "Sorry." he repeated softly, knowing he was going to be rejected and thrown off. No more of Francis's random visits, no more of his constant chattering, no more cheerful smiles and annoying comments that he should listen to his doctors and stop scaring nurses... No more Francis. He drew into himself trying to tell himself that he'd be alright, even if his heart was about to be ripped to shreds.

"Arthur, Arthur, look at me." Francis demanded with soft firmness as he took Arthur's tear stained face to face his own damp one, "Don't you dare be sorry, I'm the one who started the kiss, I'm not sorry that I did so...but if you didn't want the kiss you should've just pushed me away...Please don't be angry with me for kissing you." he wiped away his own tears with his sleeve and then gently wiped away Arthur's own. "But if you're going to ask the doctor's to send me away, just let me kiss you one more time."

Of everything Francis just said, Arthur only registered a few sentences. "What? No! No, d-don't go!" Arthur held on to Francis, terrified. He wasn't ready yet, who was he fooling? Francis couldn't go! Arthur began to get hysterical, and not before long, started to cough violently, clutching tightly onto Francis now.

Francis himself freaked that Arthur was going into hysterics again and so he kissed him again and soothingly ran his fingers through Arthur's hair rhythmically, stroking the blonde's head. In Arthur's mouth Francis promised, "Arthur, if you didn't want me to leave you just had to say so, because now that I know, I promise I will never leave you." He stroked Arthur's back, tears streaming down his eyes, "Please calm down mon ami, I won't leave you, I will never leave you. Please calm down, I will do anything, just please don't hyperventilate."

Arthur nodded, relaxing into Francis's arms. He closed his eyes. He'd never felt so good in his life, snuggling closer to Francis. Arthur deepened their kiss, feeling Francis slip his tongue in once more. Meanwhile, Arthur's hand could not stay still, and they freely wondered on Francis's body, rubbing and touching as Arthur pressed himself against the other.

Francis breathed deeply loving Arthur's soft touch, smiling as he realized that Arthur had to care. Francis now only wanted to give Arthur all his attention. Francis held Arthur's mouth with a fierce but tender command and his hands slipped under the blankets and he massaged Arthur's stiff back as his hands slowly lowered to the small of Arthur's back and then endearingly cupped Arthur's round, soft butt, squeezing and releasing. "Oh gawd Arthur, I've been dreaming of this." Francis whispered on Arthur's lips as deepened his kiss exploring the wonders of the Englishman's mouth.

Arthur arched into Francis's touch, aroused and panting heavily. He desperately wanted to continue but, "Francis?" he broke the kiss off, although their lips still touched. "I-I don't feel very good." He said weakly, lowering his head. "Sorry."

Francis smiled and nodded, "I understand, let's get you inside." Francis took Arthur up to his room and then helped the small man into the bed, "Would you like me to stay...mon amour?"

Arthur nodded, holding onto Francis's hand. He pulled on Francis's sleeve once he was comfortable in his bed, motioning that he wanted a kiss, blushing while he did it.

Francis chuckled lightly, "Honhonhon, you spunky little thing." Ensuring that no one was looking, France leaned down on the hospital bed and held Arthur's head up a bit and continued to kiss Arthur. Finding it hard, and a little awkward with the position he was in. Francis crawled up onto the bed and sat up and lifted Arthur to where the Englishman's legs were sitting horizontally across on his lap, with Arthur's body pivoted slightly towards him. Francis held Arthur's back and pulled up the blankets as to keep Arthur warm. Thinking that body warmth and the heated passionate kisses would be enough for Arthur. Francis wanted to be sure that Arthur would stay warm so he his sickness wouldn't get worse.

Arthur sighed contently into Francis's kisses, rubbing against the other man.  
>He wanted to stay this way forever, but due to his sickness, he was tired very easily.<br>When they pulled apart one last time and Arthur settled in the covers to rest, he grabbed Francis's hand again pressing it against his own face. "Will you stay?" Arthur pleaded silently.

"For as long as you like." Francis promised, sliding down as well and spooned Arthur, but making sure he stayed awake while Arthur tried to rest, because if the doctors saw, they'd be angry at him for bothering the patient, and might force to leave and never visit Arthur again. That's what Francis feared most, he never wanted to be away from Arthur again. It was evident to the both of them that they cared for each other, and now that he had Arthur, he never wanted to let him go, not now not ever. Francis then whispered into Arthur's ear, "Arthur, I love you."

Arthur turned red, but a soft smile made its way to his lips. "I love you too." He whispered, before drifting off back to sleep, leaning into Francis's embrace.

Francis couldn't believe his ears, but he did smile brighter than he ever had. After Arthur had fallen into a deep sleep, Francis heard a nurse coming so he slipped out of the bed, with a cheerful thought in mind. The following morning, Arthur awoke to various flowers, with multiple roses all around, and a small teddy bear hugging a box of chocolates and a fake rose at his bedside, and a note with a flowing script:

_There are twelve vases of flowers, there are thirteen roses, and I will love you, until the last petal falls._

When Arthur awoke, he felt the absence of the body beside him and couldn't help but feel disappointed, but when he opened his eyes, he gasped, turning red. After reading the note left on the little bedside table, he took raised it up and brushed his lips gently across the paper. A soft smile made its way up the Englishman's face as he look around to see if there was any evidence of Francis's presence.

Just then Francis entered and leaned against the doorframe of Arthur's room, with a gentle smile. "Like what you see mon amour?" He said then took a sip of his cafeteria coffee, as he took in a deep meaningful look over the adorable Englishman that he loved so dearly.

Arthur turned an interesting shade of red, before stuttering. "W-what do you bloody think?" His blush grew deeper and he turned his face the other direction. "Y-yes... um, thank you." He said finally.

Francis chuckled and cooed, "Honhonhon, mon amour." Then he walked over to Arthur and took Arthur's head, and turned the Englishman's face towards him, and kissed him deeply, "I want you to wake up every morning to this...Arthur...can I ask you something?" Francis said as he sat on the usual stool, with a concerned face as he took one of Arthur's hands between both of his own.

Arthur started to get nervous, but nodded anyway. "You... you aren't leaving, are you?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Honhonhon, I just got here, besides I promised I would never leave you didn't I? No, I'm not leaving, not for the world...You love me right? Because if you do...there's a favor I have to ask of you."

Arthur nodded once more, turning red at the word 'love'.

Francis smiled and said, "If you can imagine the love I have for you, then you'd understand how much I don't want to lose you. Please Arthur, please take the treatments. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I had a crush on you since the first day I saw you and I learned to I you over time and...now...I'm so completely and madly in love with you, that every time I breathe I curse myself because it's a breath wasted on not saying your name. So please...take the treatment. When you get better, you can come live with me, and I will never leave you alone again. You will always have me by your side, and I'll do everything, to ensure your happiness. Take the treatment, not just for my sake, but for your own."

Arthur leaned into Francis, closing his eyes. "I... I don't want to become a burden to you though. You know me... I get upset often and I bicker a lot. I'm not really all that dignified, really." Arthur chuckled humorlessly. Inside, secretly, He wanted nothing to do then to spend the rest of his life with Francis. "I- I love you too, and I'd be willing to take the treatment for you, but I'm afraid you won't want me afterward." Arthur confessed.

"You could never be a burden to me, you're a blessing. You're cute when you're upset and I love bickering with you, and I love you whether you're dignified or not. Truthfully you'd be a burden by not letting me take care of you. I will want you however you are." Francis smiled, "Take the treatment, so that I can be with you. If you don't...if something happens to you...I don't know what I'd do anymore."

Arthur nodded silently and pressed himself closer to the Frenchman. "Will... will you hold me for now? Just, for a bit?" He asked.

"Forever, if you'd allow it." The long blonde haired man chuckled, and pulled Arthur into a fierce hug, stroking the smaller man's short blonde hair, and then gently teased Arthur with the stubble of his chin, before claiming Arthur's lips with a demanding pressure, slipping his tongue inside, and invading the sweet walls surrounding Arthur's tongue. Francis nibbled lightly on his tongue then lips. He pulled away he let his excitement get ahead of him and he trailed his tongue along Arthur's neck, up to Arthur's ear and tugged at his earlobe before returning to the Englishman's neck, grazing the tender flesh with his teeth and then licked the crook of Arthur's neck, and then bit at the tender flesh, sucking deeply, feeding himself.

Arthur arched into the other man's touch, meanwhile letting his hands wander. He slipped them under Francis's shirt and his fingers glided along smooth, perfect skin. Arthur felt one of his hands slip into the back of Francis's pants, while the other trailed up and down Francis's body with light and teasing touches. "Francis..." Arthur whispered out. "I-I'll take the treatment. For you..."

"Good, excellent...mon amour...Arthur, I love you." Francis said deepening the kiss and then hurriedly left to lock the door and shot straight back afraid to miss a single second as he crawled into Arthur's bed and held the smaller man, his knee grazing Arthur's loins. Francis slid his arm up and down Arthur's bare back. "Thank you. When I'm done invading your personal space," Francis teased, "I'll tell your doctor, to ready you, for the treatment."

Arthur moaned when Francis touched him over and over again. He nodded before going back to touching Francis. Arthur reached over, grabbing Francis's collar, and yanked him gently into a sweet, passionate kiss.

Francis was now overwhelmed with excitement, "Frisky, honhonhon, if that's how you want it, that's how you're going to get it." Francis stripped Arthur of his hospital outfit while kissing him and then placed the Francis put it on the stool and then began to ravage Arthur's body with a heated passion. His kiss was ravenous as he swallowed up Arthur's petite mouth. A burning, aching throb of desire surged through him. Francis teased Arthur's hard round taut nipples, and purred huskily into his ear, "I will take it easy on you now, but when you're better, you will have the best sex in your life. Let me know if I get too rough with you though." Francis then slid his hand down and cupped Arthur's soft genitals and massaged them until he took Arthur's length in his broad strong hand and began to pump him up, filling Arthur with the same desire he had for the smaller man.

Arthur squirmed with pleasure, thrusting his hips upward into Francis's touch. Arthur smirked and reached over, unzipping Francis's pants and slipping his hand in, kneading Francis's hard erection. "Don't talk that high of yourself, frog." He teased back.

Francis grunted with pleasure, unbelieving how lustful this young man could be. "You're on mon amour." Francis grinned seductively and slipped off the rest of his pants and quickened his speed and hardened his grip on Arthur and till the smaller man came a bit, at least enough to slick himself up, Francis smirked as he held Arthur's chin with his clean hand, "I wasn't planning on sex, so I have to make with do. But that'll keep the edge off until I make you cry my name." Then in a deeper voice as Francis held Arthur's close to his, he said, "And I want to see your faces when I give you the ultimate pleasure, my love." Francis then leaned down and licked Arthur, leaving a trail of warm then cool saliva down and then around Arthur's naval. Francis hoisted Arthur's legs up and held Arthur's slender thighs. "Are you ready, because as you requested, I will take you to a world you have never dreamed of."

Arthur nodded silently, and buried his head in the crook of Francis's neck, biting down gently at the flesh at first, before licking it. Arthur was on the edge and he was sure Francis was as well. He mewled with pleasure and his hands wrapped around Francis, tangling it in his hair and pulling out the ribbon. "Francis... "

"Arthur..." Francis smiled as his long blonde hair fell, then nodded and he slipped himself easily into Arthur, and began to pump deeply into him, and after a few soft thrusts, be gave Arthur all he had. He wanted to show Arthur how much he meant to him. Francis threw himself into Arthur, searching deep within Arthur to find the younger blonde's sweet spot. Francis grunted with pleasure at the effort, he gazed down at the lover he finally had, all to himself.

Arthur smiled weakly, tired out by the treatment. He was comforted by Francis's touch, and his fears seemed to fade slightly. "Francis…What'll happen next?" He held onto Francis's hand, afraid to let go.

"When you're well, I want you to move in with me, because I know I can take care of you. But it's your choice. But...I'd really love it, if I'm the one who you can always depend on. Your family and friends haven't visited you, and I won't allow you to be taken care of solely by doctors anymore. I want you to be with me...forever...but I want you to be the one who says whether you want to stay with me or not...I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want. So what do you say mon amour? My Arthur."

Arthur nodded, lying back down. "Alright... Francis?" Arthur raised his green eyes to meet the other's blue ones. "I hurt all over." He whimpered the pain evident through his tensed expression. His breathing was somewhat labored and his hold on Francis's hand tightened.

"Oh, gawd, just take deep slow breaths, alright Arthur?" Francis said trying not to freak out and holding Arthur's hand tight, "DOCTOR! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME! ARTHUR!"

A nurse hurried in, "What's the matter?" Francis looked frantically at his lover and back at her, "Please ma'am he's hurting all over, he just had his treatment! What's going on with him?" Francis said trying his best to hold back tears.

The nurse called a doctor, and then went over Arthur's vital signs, giving him a dose of morphine and checking that the oxygen mask was on. The doctor hurried in and took over from there.  
>Arthur relaxed very slightly as the pain was decreasing, but it still hurt a lot.<p>

Francis couldn't help the heated worry and looked to the doctor, "What's going on?"

The doctor looked at him pityingly, "I'm sorry, sir but that information is only for family and for himself."

Francis jumped from where he had been, still holding onto Arthur's hand, "Don't you dare tell me that damn it! I am the only family he has left!"

"How are you family? You're our volunteer." The doctor questioned angrily.

"I-I'm..." Francis began then nodded firmly, "I'm his fiancé! His engagement ring is soon in coming!" Francis snarled tears pouring from his eyes in anger now.

The doctor sighed, "Come with me." Francis looked at Arthur concernedly. "Don't worry about him Mr. Bonnefoy, he'll be fine for the moment. You have been taking good care of him." Francis kissed Arthur's hand and said, "I promise I'll be right back mon amour."

Francis left with the doctor and the doctor told Francis that Arthur was suffering from a very bad reaction to this medicine and that if he couldn't take the prescription for his original sickness that he could die. But if he had a certain operation done, he would be much better though he would need lots of attention from Francis, not to mention the operation would be pricey.

Francis told the doctor straight up that he would do anything for Arthur and that he would take care of Arthur and would pay any price for his lover. The doctor nodded, "Well the treatment has already worn him out, and we'll have to start tomorrow." Francis nodded. "Go home sir, get some rest."

"Please can't I stay with him?" Francis begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bonnefoy but you easily excite him it would be best if you go home for the time being. You can return tomorrow like always."

Francis reluctantly agreed and returned long enough to tell Arthur good night and that he'd be back first thing in the morning.

Arthur awoke the next morning to pain, and he whimpered when he didn't see Francis. Where was he? At that moment, the nurse saw that he was awake and gave him some breakfast before telling him that he was going to go through a operation very soon. Arthur panicked on the inside, alarmed that Francis was not there. He usually came in the morning at the same time. Fear flooded Arthur as he began to believe that Francis had left him. Right after the treatment, after seeing that he would need more than the treatment to get well, a few tears fell and Arthur nodded to the Nurse, telling her that he was ready.

Francis came in at that moment looking like hell; his eyes were rimmed with puffy redness from crying all night. He had balloons and roses galore in his hands. "Is the operation done? Is he okay? Arthur? Are you alright?" He said hurrying to Arthur's said and letting the balloons tied to the flowers be set aside. His hands took Arthur's face endearingly. Francis shook with worry and anxiety and nervousness.

In that moment, relief filled Arthur and tears started to really stream down his face. "Francis... I-I really thought... I thought... that y-you-" Arthur couldn't go on and he wrapped his arms around Francis the best he could since he was hooked up to some hospital machines. He buried his face in the nape of Francis's neck as the Nurse updated the other.

Francis held onto Arthur tightly, and held Arthur's head in place. "You thought that I would leave you? Never, in fact...did you know that I made a promise of never leaving you last night?" He whispered into Arthur's ear. "I couldn't find out what had happened to you, because I wasn't family too you. And I told the doctor off, I told them that...you were my fiancé. So he told me what was wrong, and I paid for your operation. I want you to get better, now more than ever because...I want you to be at your best by...by your wedding day, that is," Francis smiled and pulled out a ring, "that is, if you'll have me. I know it's extremely early, but there was no other way to help you and if I hadn't said anything I wouldn't have been able to ask you in the future...so if you are okay with it, I want you to marry me. So i can always protect you, my emerald eyed angel."

"What do you say mon amour? I love you Arthur." Francis said with promising eyes.

Arthur took a memento process everything, before leaning over and kising Francis, holding onto him tighter, and whispering "yes" between each kiss.

Francis could finally breathe, but not a breath he could obtain between kisses, but a breath of getting rid of pain that he had in his heart. He had, had a hole, a hole where he once thought he had love, until the person tossed him aside like yesterday's garbage. But he had never given up on love, oh no. And it was for that reason that he chose Arthur, someone who didn't like him at first until they grew to love each other. Now France had a whole heart again, he sobbed whole heartedly with sorrow and joy as he kissed Arthur, and slid the ring on Arthur's finger. Words of 'thanks' and 'I love you' were barely audible between each bittersweet sob.

When they finally pulled apart, Arthur nuzzled against Francis, basking in the moment with happiness. "Francis… I…l-love you too." He gave his lover a smile. Never before had he felt so content and loved. He'd always been thrown away and unremembered, and now it felt like heaven to finally be loved.

Francis smiled pushing away a stray lock so he could see his lover's eyes. "So, did the operation go well? Will I be able to take you home soon?"

Arthur nodded. "I think so. I don't feel in pain anymore." Arthur suddenly scowled. "I don't like being hooked up to machines." He grumbled, pointing at the tubes and things attached to his body…

Francis chuckled, "Look at that, you're still the same Arthur I fell in love with." Francis took Arthur's head and kissed him gently. Francis turned to the doctor and spoke with him, "Well it looks like I can take you home in three days." Francis grinned and then kissed Arthur with a dominating force, "I love you my little rose bud."

Arthur blushed, smacking Francis. "I am not a rosebud, you bloody wanker!" He fumed, before leaning into Francis again.

Francis could only laugh at his feisty lover, "Do that again and I'll punish you." Francis hissed in Arthur's ear seductively.

Arthur instantly grew hard at Francis's low voice. He moaned and rubbed against Francis, smirking inwardly as he did so. Pay back. Arthur reached down and gave his lover's crotch a nice and slow rub.

The doctor had already left, and the door was closed, Francis's eyes went glossy with lustful desire and loving longing and moaned at Arthur's touch, "You're such a horny little boy aren't you?" Francis then crawled into Arthur's bed, and was on all fours above his little jeweled eyed love. "You're in deep trouble young man." Francis began to strip the younger blonde and fingered the nubs on Arthur's chest. Francis smirked and licked one and flicked it with his tongue, then tugging it with his teeth. "Looks like you're member, isn't the only one that's hard for me." Francis chuckled darkly as he brushed his lover's hand away from his own hard member and gently squeezed Arthur's and slipped his knee between Arthur's legs, and grinded his knee against Arthur's member. Then knowing that Arthur wouldn't be able to have intercourse do to the cords and wires and such, he slipped behind Arthur, and leaned the small man against his chest, and snaked his arms around Arthur's slender waist and while one arm held Arthur's mid-section, the other grasped Arthur's erection, and Francis's thumb rubbed the head of Arthur's length, and pumped him.

Arthur moaned, thrusting his hips upward. He was slightly restricted by the tubes and it drove him nuts. Arthur twisted his head the side so he was able to bring their lips together into another long kiss. Arthur snaked his tongue into Francis's mouth, taking dominance this time. His hand flew up to Francis's ponytail and managed to undo the ribbon once again.

Francis chuckled into the dominate kiss, "I'll just let you do whatever your pretty little heart desires, for now. But I'm making it clear right now, that I'm the pants in this relationship, and you have to earn your dominating nights." Francis said allowing Arthur to claim his mouth, very amused by it.

Arthur pouted into the kiss, "That's no fair! Taking advantage of me?" He teased lighted, but panted when he found himself very close to the edge. Arthur jerked his hips up one last time before mewling as he came.

Francis pulled back and smiled and kissed the back of Arthur's ear, "Good boy." Francis nuzzled Arthur's neck licking and kissing it a bit and held him closer wishing he could always hold Arthur like this. "So, I was thinking of a fall wedding at sunset, maybe under a willow tree at the top of a hill, what do you think?"

Arthur nodded. "Can it be a hill overseeing a lake?" He asked, snuggling in closer. He loved the way he felt so protected and safe in Francis's arms. "I want to do some cooking when I get better. Is that okay?" He suddenly wondered. He loved cooking, but unfortunately, his dishes weren't always... edible. But Francis didn't have to know that, right? He inwardly smirked again.

"Hmm...you want it to be near a lake? Of course, that would make it even more beautiful." Francis said stroking Arthur's hair. Francis chuckled, "Sure, you can cook me a feast." Francis then wondered what kind of cuisines Arthur cooked, but it didn't matter he would eat it even if it was charcoal, as long as it made Arthur happily.

Arthur leaned in closer, fingering Francis's long blond hair which was tied up loosely before. He held a few strands up and rubbed it against his cheek. He could smell the faint fragrance of Francis's shampoo that smelled wonderful to him.

Francis smiled, and was filled with a warm delightful feeling. The gentleness of Arthur's touch, it bewildered and awed him.

A few days later, Arthur was finally able to go home. So Francis carried Arthur to his car, and then drove his English fiancée home. Francis couldn't help but glance Arthur's way, if even for a split second. Arthur meant so much to him; it was hard to keep his eyes off Arthur.

Arthur was leaning against the car window as the drove. His hand was pressed against the glass and his green eyes were staring intently at the passing scenery. "It's been along time since I've actually been outside." He said quietly.

"Since you've been out in the fresh air? Oui, it has. Except for when I took you out, when we first kissed..." Francis said thinking about the fond memory. He pulled into the drive way and carried you bridal style out into his backyard that was filled with roses. Francis smiled, "So what do you think mon amour?"

Arthur smiled. "They're beautiful. Did you plant them yourself?" He reached down to finger one of the petals, taking in the sight of Francis's garden. "Can you teach me how to plant?" Arthur gestured toward the Roses shyly.

Francis smiled, "Oui to both, what's your favorite flower my little rose bud?" He said winking at Arthur.

Arthur shrugged. "I've never really thought about it, so I don't know." He let his head fall back onto Francis's chest. "Can we go inside? I'm tired." He closed his eyes. "And i think its almost time to take those pills that the doctor prescribed to me when we left..."

Francis nodded and carried Arthur to his bed in his room. Francis laid him down and rushed to get the pills and some water to down it with and gave it to Arthur. "Here you go." He helped Arthur up to make sure the pills went down right.

Arthur swallowed the pills and took the water, sipping it slowly. When he finished, he tugged on Francis's shirt for a kiss.

Francis crawled into the bed and cuddled Arthur, the smaller man was like an overgrown adorable child. Francis kissed Arthur deeply, slipping his tongue sensually into Arthur's mouth, exploring the walls of Arthur's tender, wet and sweet tasting paradise. Francis held Arthur's neck as a brace and pulled himself closer into the Englishman, trying to suck every once of Arthur's delectable taste that came from his lips. "Arthur...Arthur..." The name rolled of his lips like early morning dew on his roses' soft red velvet petals.

Arthur pressed into Francis, trying to get closer. He tangled his fingers in Francis's hair, and whispered "I love you." and little words of comfort and affection every time they pulled apart from a kiss, then went back together. Arthur let the words of love slip off his tongue freely, knowing that this would not be the only time he lost control, wanting every part of Francis to himself.

Francis could not control himself, as held Arthur with such a fierce hold. Though not even in sexual intercourse, they were so close, their bodies molded as if as a single person, thought not a person. They were a symbol, a symbol of what the true meaning of love really was. "Arthur, I love you so much, I will never let you leave my sight. Never leave me." Francis inhaled the sharp sweet smell of his fiancée.

Arthur nodded silently, breathing in Francis's scent. "Don't leave my side then." His muffled voice came after he buried his head into the nape of Francis's neck. Being held and loved let him know that Francis was truly there and had promised to never let him go. Tears began to sting Arthur's cheeks, as happiness filled him. When he'd first met Francis, he'd expected to be treated the same way; either ignoring of trying to hurt him. But Francis was different, and Arthur had found himself falling for the man. The bright blue eyes, silky blond hair, and witty attitude drew him right in. It scared Arthur though, and for a long time, he had no idea what to do. Now, laying there in Francis's arms, he felt as if he could finally let go. This was the place where he truly belonged.

"I won't." Francis promised. He smiled as he looked out beyond the window; Arthur was dearer to him, than anyone in his life. Francis was indeed whole again, because of his other half, his Arthur. Arthur was his wonderful and amazing, love, his fiancée. Arthur was his life, heart and soul.

Arthur kissed Francis one more time and cuddled back, Closing his eyes to let sleep overcome him.

Francis smiled and kissed the sleeping blonde boy and tied his hair up again and started making a feast for supper. He wanted to impress Arthur; the poor man probably hadn't had a decent meal in forever due to cafeteria food being close to puke itself.

Arthur woke up a few hours later, and noticing that Francis wasn't there, he sat up and looked around. Arthur couldn't stand up and wake, prior to being in the hospital for so long. He'd probably have to ask Francis to help his learn again. Arthur smiled when Francis was brought up in his mind. He loved that man more then life itself; especially since that man promised he would be by his side forever.

Francis finished setting the table and looked at the glorious feast. He nodded and went back upstairs where he entered the room, "Well if it isn't my little sleeping beauty." He chuckled, "You ready for supper? You can cook breakfast with my help." Francis smiled as he scooped Arthur up into his arms with gentle ease.

The following morning, Francis awoke early in the wee hours of the morning and watered his garden and by mid-morning was helping Arthur make breakfast with his aid, when the doorbell rang.

Francis opened the door, and there was Antonio. One of his closest friends, or at least he had been. Francis's face took on a hostile murderous glare, "What do you want you Morceau de merde." Francis bit out.

*** Morceau de merde- Piece of shit  
><strong>  
>"Que pasa, amigo?" Antonio grinned as if nothing had ever happened. "I heard from a lucky chica of a nurse, that you were bangin' a patient, verdad?"<br>**  
>*Friend, what's up? <strong>

***Chica -girl **

***Verdad- is it true or right?  
><strong>  
>"Fous le camps et morte! Me faut retourner à la pute qui m'a accouchée!"<br>**  
>*Fous le camps et morte- F*ck off and die <strong>

***Me faut retourner à la pute qui m'a accouchée- Go back to the whore who gave birth to you.  
><strong>  
>Antonio only laughed, "Harsh words from an ex-lover." Antonio said kissing France. Francis smacked him hard across the face, "Fiche moi le paix!" <p>

***Fiche moi le paix - Get the f*ck away from me.  
><strong>  
>Antonio laughed but more cruelly this time. Antonio grabbed Francis by the throat, "Are you still at me amigo? That I dumped you for another punta?"<p>

***Punta- bitch**

"Not just for that but what you used to do to me!" Francis hissed.

"Oh you mean this?" Antonio said and threw Francis against the refrigerator and began beating the shit out of Francis, and then turned to Arthur. "Well look at this chico, you're new punta bonita?" Antonio said grabbing Arthur and kissing him. 

***Bonita-beautiful  
><strong>

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Francis screamed with bloodlust in his eyes and tore Antonio from Arthur and with a fierce strength he never held before he began taking his rage and hatred out on Antonio and nearly killed him but didn't want Arthur to see him commit something like that so he just tossed Antonio out, "Stay away from my Arthur!" Francis screamed and slammed the door. He took a couple of steps and then collapsed on the floor, weak and helpless from the situation that took place only moments before and hiding his face, Francis began to let his tears fall deeply and heavily.

Arthur cowered where he had been tossed to, curled up in a ball. His small body shook with fear, and tears began to sting his eyes. He waited for the world to stop spinning. His weak body had been yanked and thrown back several times, and pain wracked through him. He shutter when he heard crying not far from him. "Francis?" He quivered in a small voice, afraid that Francis was hurt as well. Arthur uncurled himself painfully and tried to reach over to where Francis was.

Francis sighed and smiled, "Thank you Arthur, after he left me, after what I thought was a good relationship. I thought I could never love again, but I did. You gave me the strength I never had. I didn't know i could feel so strong, I finally felt like a man when i threw him off of you. But I'm sorry you were hurt in the process. i was just so angry that he dared to touch my Arthur." He said as he held Arthur's face lightly and kissed him.

Arthur tried to smile. "Its okay, I don't blame you." It was actually the opposite. Inside, he practically whimpered with sorrow. Arthur became a bit distant, nodding as Francis kept talking to him, prodding into his past. 'I'm so sorry Francis' He thought to himself as the love of his life sat there, still shaking and tears occasionally falling from his eyes as he went on. The only comfort he could give was to hold Francis closer, trying to soothe him. 'I'm only causing you trouble.' His thoughts continued to berate him.

Francis shook off the last sob and chuckled trying to lighten the mood by saying, "So much for breakfast non?" He had no idea what Arthur was thinking, but guessed that he was disappointed in Francis for not protecting him better. So all Francis could do now is kiss his lover's forehead and say, "I'm sorry Arthur, I should've done better to protect you. I'm so sorry."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Shh...It's not your fault. It's okay." He wrapped his arms around Francis and breathed deeply into the other's scent. "I don't blame you at all. Please understand that." Arthur was too stubborn and afraid to voice his own fears, and apologized to Francis mentally, over and over. His heart was silently breaking inside. He never thought that Francis would blame himself. It caused his heart to hurt even more. 'I don't deserve him' he thought.

Francis nodded, "Arthur, if I ever scare you into thinking that I would hurt or leave you, you must tell me. Because I don't ever want to hurt you like Antonio hurt me. Do you understand?"

Arthur smiled even though he couldn't feel it. "I know you would never do that."  
>'I'd rather you did. I deserve it.' his thoughts in his head grew.<br>"Francis? Are you alright? We should get you treated." Arthur was concerned.

Francis shook his head, "N-No...I'm fine." He said trying to stand up without grunting, trying to be strong for Arthur as he also helped Arthur up. 

Arthur knew that as Francis helped him up, that he was weak. He gritted his teeth and tried not to let the frustration and pain show. "I-I can do it." he held himself shakily onto the counter, trying to use it as support and shaking any attempts of help Francis tried.

Francis smiled weakly, "I know what will help." Francis though still in pain helped Arthur up the stairs and into the bathroom, "What helps aches and sores better than a nice and relaxing bath?"

As Francis turned on the water and helped him into the tub, Arthur pulled the other down with him and kissed him. "I love you."

Francis smiled and closed the curtains and kissed Arthur deeply, his hands clinging fiercely and tightly to Arthur's hair, "I love you too Arthur." He then reached down and began to massage his lover's vital regions.

"nhn.." Arthur moaned and arched his hips upwards, and his arms went up automatically, rubbing Francis's lower regions as well. He leaned forward and nipped at the other's neck, trailing a path of kisses up and down the others body as his hand pumped faster.

Francis groaned and grunted with pleasure as his hand tightened on England's loins and began to pump him with a heated frenzy. "I love it when you get frisky with me mon amour." Francis purred huskily.

Arthur gritted his teeth, trying not to scream in pleasure. "whatever you say, Frog." He leaned in close and drew Francis into another deep kiss. It was only seconds later, when he came with a cried, sticky cum spurting over Francis's hand.

Francis laughed, and purred in England's ear, "Good boy." Francis then turned off the hot water and straddled Arthur's hips, "I love you." Then he slipped himself in, and while making sure that Arthur was in a good position, he began to pound furiously with a rising passionate heat into Arthur.

Arthur cried out, wrapping his arms around Francis and rocked his hips to meet Francis's thrusts.

Francis only wanted the best for Arthur. He had to give the frisky spirited being what it needed most, and at this minute, it was hot wild and passionate sex.

Through every murmur of love he heard from Francis, the pangs inside his heart grew, and the guilt ate at him. As Arthur came a second time, he closed his eyes and let his body calm down before give Francis a shaky smile he didnt feel. "Shall we get cleaned up? You should rest a bit. I know you're probably hurting."

Francis smiled, "Oui." Then Francis lathered his hands with soap and began to wash his lover. But for some reason he could not shake off the feeling that something was amiss with Arthur. Was it something he had done? It had to be, but what? He knew better than to ask, after all a man's pride is something that would never relent. SO he would have to make up for it, and apologize.

Arthur couldn't understand why Francis was so... nice to him. Why didn't the other hate him? Or was Francis just holding back the hate? Arthur shut his eyes as Francis was washing him. His head was spinning from all the confusion. He couldn't wait to get back to bed and hide from it all.

After washing both Arthur and himself, he set Arthur to bed, "Since we haven't eaten all day, I'm going to whip something up real fast." Francis said with a bright smile, wishing he could do something to make Arthur less upset over him. it took about an hour but he shortly returned to the bedroom with a cart filled with the French feast. "Bon apetite." He said. 

Arthur smiled weakly again. "Thank you..." he ate a little, but found he couldn't bring himself to stomach anymore. "Are you going to eat anything?" he tried to change the subject.

Francis smiled lightly and nodded, "Oui, but is that all you're eating? Are you ill?" He asked in concern and felt Arthur's head.

"No, i just feel a little tired, that's all" Arthur shook Francis's hand off. He wanted to shake the other man so badly and ask him for answers. Why was Francis helping him? Did he really mean all the little words of endearment? Arthur bitterly thought to himself: 'It would have been better if i had just let myself die. Even if he actually loves me, I'm just being a burden."

Francis nodded softly. Then frowned, he could not handle it anymore, his face began to melt off his face as he let the food stay on the cart as he crawled into the bed and hugged Arthur tightly, silent tears pouring, he had to ask. "I'm so sorry Arthur; I don't know what I did wrong. Ever since the incident with Antonio this morning, I feel like you've been mad at me or something. Please, tell me what I did wrong. I promise I'll fix it."

Arthur held on tight to Francis. "No, no. It's not that. I'm not angry at you; you did nothing wrong. You've been so nice and caring... it's just, I've been thinking. Maybe it's better to return me to the hospital. I'll be less of a burden." Arthur felt terrible. How could he let Francis into feeling that way? "I love you." he said in a whisper. His own tears were starting to fall and he waited for Francis to agree and take him back. Of course Arthur would never be the same without his love, but letting his-self, be left to die in a hospital was better then what he was doing to Francis.

"N-No...I-I can't, I don't want to go give you back...not unless...you would rather be there than with me." Francis said, "I will only take you back if that's what you ultimately want. I love you more than you could imagine, I was not lying when I said I wanted to make you mine, both in lust and in love." Francis was on the verge of new tears again. "You've only been here for like a day, but...if that's what you want...then I will take you back."

Arthur shook his head. "I'd rather be with you." He gave Francis a heartbroken smile, "But I think it would be better for me to go back." He wanted to voice his million fears he had, but his stubbornness and weak fear of rejection kept him back.

Francis nodded with a sad smile, "Alright then...if you think it's better for you, then I'll just continue to visit you. But...since you're better you don't really need to go back to the hospital, and I just want you to know, that I will always have open arms for you. My homw will always be open to you." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. France looked out his own door in confusion. France growled, "What the hell? I'll be back mon amour." He said and kissed Arthur's head. And went down stairs, and opened the door and there was a stranger. "Bonjour, how may I help you?"  
>The sandy blonde said, "Hello, I'm Alfred, is Arthur here? I heard he was living here now." Francis nodded in confusion as to whom he truly was and led him up the stairs, "Arthur. There's a stranger here to see you." Francis said and led Alfred into the room.<p>

Arthur smacked himself mentally. He didn't mean that it was better for himself. He meant for Francis. He added another point to himself why he didn't deserve Francis. When Francis came in, He scooted backwards. "A-Alfred!" His voice wavered and he drew into himself. He wanted Francis's touch badly now. He wanted nothing more to be in the blue-eyed man's arms. Francis made him feel safe.

Francis was startled by Arthur's reaction to Alfred. Why was he scared of this man? "Who are you to Arthur?" Francis asked. Arthur scoffed, "Of course, Arthur has always been modest about such things, I'm his husband." Though Alfred didn't bother tell Francis that there should've been an 'Ex' in front of it, since Alfred had taken what he wanted from Arthur many a time after his fake love for Arthur, and then when the Englishman had gotten boring, had dumped the smaller blond after beating him up and leaving him for dead, where Arthur had caught a cold, and was suffering from other illnesses, which had landed him in the hospital in the first place. "Well, sir, you are a little late, Arthur's here, because he's MY fiancée now." Alfred turned to Arthur, "Are you going to let this idiot lie to me babe? Tell him how much you love me and want to come back to me."

Arthur shook his head. "N-no! I don't love you anymore... you don't love me anymore either!" A sharp pain and coldness came over Arthur. Every memory flashed through him and for the slightest second, he missed the other. How he misses the other's warmth and arms around him... but that had ended a long time ago... Alfred had dumped him and left him. He'd never admit how he missed Alfred's touch during his stay at the hospital, but now he had Francis, and the other was now the center of his whole world. But yet...Arthur couldn't help but ache at the sight of Alfred.

Alfred frowned and started to move toward Arthur looking hurt, "Artie...I do still love you, I was just going through a bad time. It was a mistake, now come on, look at me Art, don't you still love me?" Alfred said with a deep look of pain. "Don't touch Arthur, he's in love with me, and I'm in love with him. Don't you dare step any closer."

Arthur looked uncertainly to both sides, unsure who to trust and who to go to. He drew back tighter, and his fists came around the blankets, pulling them tighter around himself. His eyes hovered to Francis for a moment, before back to Alfred, then back to Francis. He didn't know what to do, and most of all, he was afraid.

Francis wasn't sure what to say, not too mention he began to feel betrayed. Sure, Alfred had probably known Arthur longer, but he knew there was a connection between himseld and Arthur. "A-Arthur?" Francis said, wondering why Arthur had yet to tell Alfred that he was now in love with him.

"Arthur, come back home with me. I want you to be back in my arms again where you belong. I love you babe. Tell your little friend that you still love me, so I can take you back home." Alfred said.

Arthur's gaze went desperately to Francis once again and uncertainly to Alfred."B-but-" Arthur's chest felt tight. He didn't know what to say... He was so confused. Everything felt so dizzy and he wanted to disappear.

He wanted to reach out to Francis... whom he loved now, more then anything, yet... he was hesitant. Alfred was back... why? He had millions of questions swarming his mind. Arthur felt so lost.

Finally Francis realized that Arthur had enough on his plate, and of course he was scared, and loved him more than anything, "Go Mr. Alfred, Arthur's with me now, and I will not allow him to be taken away from me!"

Alfred looked down and then up again, "I wasn't going to bring this up, but now you leave me no choice, Arthur. The reason why you never saw me while I was in the hospital is because your friend here never let me in. He sent me death threats had I tried. He's a raving mad lunatic, I wish I could've been the one beside you, I really do but he would've killed me, and then I wouldn't have been able to tell you how much I love you." Alfred said letting a couple of tears lose.

Francis gawked at this liar, those were fake tears! "He's lying, Arthur! I've NEVER seen this man before in my life!"

"Stop it! Bloody hell, stop it!" Arthur screamed, clutching his head. His thoughts whirled and he could believe what he heard. Alfred actually tried to see him? His heart warmed a little at that thought, but his mind still swirled with confusion. Was Francis telling the truth? He wanted to believe him, but something drew him back. He didn't know what it was... fear? Heartbreak? He wasn't sure, but he knew he still loved the man with all his heart. But when he looked up again, he saw Alfred sniffling. Arthur felt his heart ache and reached out to him. "Shhhh...don't cry, Alfie." Arthur murmured.

Francis did a sharp intake and was stunned beyond belief, to the point that he didn't move when Alfred walked over and sat beside Arthur and kissed his forehead. "I missed you so much Artie...please come home with me?"

Francis scowled with jealousy, "Arthur WILL, be staying here with me, where he belongs. I love him with my whole heart, and I will not let anyone take my angel from me."

Arthur was torn. He didn't understand why, but something inside told him that he should trust Francis, but he was hesitant. If Francis did love him, why didn't he try to comfort him when he knew Arthur was scared and lost? And why wasn't he doing anything about Alfred? He wanted so much to believe that Francis cared for him, but doubt still drifted through his mind. "A-Alfred? Do you mind if I talk to Francis for a minute? Alone?"

Alfred reluctantly nodded and ran his hand through Arthur's hair then walked out the door. Francis tried to calm his rage; he wanted to throttle the hell out of the sandy blonde. Francis sat by Arthur and pulled Arthur close to him, not knowing what to say, then he decided to say just what was on his mind, "Before you say anything, I just want to say that I want you by my side forever and always. But I love you enough not to force anything on you. It's your choice whether to stay with me, you will never be a burden on me, it pleases me more than anything to obey your every whim. I love taking care of you, and I always will. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I'm not going to be the one taking care of you. This is your choice my rose bud, but I will love you beyond the day we both die when we're old and grey."

"Am I not a burden? I've caused you nothing but trouble, haven't I? I'm... just so afraid you'll push me away when you realize that I'm not worth it. I know I'm difficult to live with, but I...I still love you more than Alfred." Arthur burst out the confession of his fears without thinking, and leaned into Francis's touch, waiting for the other's reaction.

"You will never be a burden to me Arthur, and no, no trouble can come from having you here, and even if it were to arise I would easily fix anything that would try and stand in our way. I would never push you away from me, because nothing can prove to me that you're not worth my love and care. I would do anything for you, and if trust is the issue, then I will do anything and wait till the end of time for you to comfortable trust me, I love you Arthur, that means I'd do anything for you, my little rose bud." Francis was in happy tears about Arthur's confession, "I love you more than anyone in the world, so thank you for choosing me. Even when you were harassed by Antonio earlier, he threw me away as well, so never ever think that you're not worth my while." He said as he hugged and kissed Arthur tenderly.

Arthur melted into the kiss, hanging on to every single word spoken from the other man. He bubbled with happiness quietly inside. When they pulled apart, he'd already started to get hot and out of it. Nuzzling Francis with his cheek, Arthur murmured, "You know... Every time I look at you, you take my breath away." He fingered Francis's golden locks.

Francis moaned against Arthur, his sexual urge building, he wanted to take Arthur, and then again and again until the world ended. Francis held his little lover by the nape of his neck, "Then you know how I feel every single second I live and breathe, when I'm not looking at you, your face, your smile, your hair, your lips, everything about you burns in my mind and I'm surprised I'm not dead since you've taken every breath consecutively. And f or the rest of my life, I will tell you sweet nothings, and even beyond our deaths I don't think I will covered a fraction of how much i want to express to you how much I love you. And if we are reincarnated, I will always find you. Are souls are bound by the binds of fate and destiny. I will love you forever and for the rest of our souls' existence."

Arthur's face burned red and he stuttered. "D-don't say such embarrassing things! B-bloody Frog!" He looked away for the briefest second, secretly feeling the immense happiness build up inside. He never wanted to let Francis go. Now, after much confusion and having so much insecurity, he realized that he couldn't live without the other. The way Francis laughed, the way he teased Arthur, the way he did the stupidest of things sometimes, just to see Arthur smile. Those bright blue eyes were the light to his world, and the way his lover's arms warped around him made him feel so safe. "I-I love you too. Even though I'm so much trouble, I hope that one day I'll be able to pay you back with more than just my love." He looked back, and a small, timid smile graced his lips.

"And you can and will pay me back." Francis said holding Arthur closer than ever to him, "And that will be the day you say 'I do'." Francis grinned. "Besides I will say whatever I want, because I will not allow you to make me deceive you." He grinned teasingly.

Arthur's blush deepened. "H-hey! Don't start getting too cocky, you wanker." He turned his head and kissed Francis deeply. His hands roamed freely, and his fingers trickled, up and down his lover's body, seeking touch, the intimate closeness.

Francis chuckled, and was about to kiss Arthur again when Alfred knocked. Francis huffed, and looked at Arthur, "Do you have any last words for him before I take him out of my hose and give him the boot?"

Arthur shook his head, becoming quiet. "D-do you have to leave though?" His grip on Francis tightened and he leaned closer, rubbing the other, trying to find a excuse for him to stay. Arthur tilted his head and licked the Frenchman's neck, nibbling on it.

The Frenchman moaned and said, "It will only take a few seconds." He opened the door and told Alfred that Arthur did not ever want to see him again. Alfred growled and stalked downstairs and out of the house and then drove away. Francis returned to his lover, "Now, I will never have to leave your side again."

Arthur felt a bit sad of sending Alfred away. They were former lovers, but he somehow felt safer in Francis's arms, and couldn't help but fall for the blue-eyed man in the process. Arthur reached for Francis, wanting to be close to him.

Francis held Arthur close, never, never again would Arthur be away from him.

-Months later, it was the day before their wedding-

They had not seen each other all mornign or afternoon as is the wedding custom. This was their only exception at being apart.

Little did they knoe that their wedding plans were wbout to be altered. There was light knock at the door of Arthur's dressing room.

The same went for Francis.

Arthur hurried over to the door after smoothing down his tux a third time, in a nervous wreak for the wedding. He sighed as he opened the door. "It better not be that Frog." He muttered. Francis knew they weren't allowed to see each other yet.

Alfred stood at the door and put a rag with the smell of choloromfoam on Arthur's mouth, "I'm taking what's mine."

Francis opened the door curiously wondering why Arthur would be here when he knew that that would be breaking tradition. Antonio knocked Francis out and dragged the blonde away.

Alfred brought Arthur to his truck and drove him to a warehouse, he knew that Francis would do whatever was possible to find Arthur, so Alfred was going to make a hit and run, or something like that. He stripped Arthur of his clothes and tied Arthur's wrists with rope and put him on a pulley system.

Antonio pulled Francis onto a table in vacant room, and tied Francis down, his arms pinned above his head.

When Arthur finally awoke, his vision felt disoriented. When he realized he was tied up and completely nude, he started to struggled. "What the fuck?" He screamed. His mind raced and he tried not to let his fear show. Where was Francis? Francis was safety. He whimpered, wanting his lover to be there with him now. The surroundings were unfamiliar, and he recalled see Alfred before everything blacked out.

Alfred smirked evilly as he came out of the shadows and into the dim light. "Hey babe. You chose Francis over me..." He shook his heas, "You know that's just a blatant shame because I really did want you back. But since I know how persistent your friend is, I won't let him have you. If I can't have you, then no one can. Oh but don't worry about him, he's in the safe hands of his old lover. Antonio is glad to have his skirt back, for the time being that is, you see we both are going to kill what we used to love because we just can't stand the thought of you two being together. So we're helping each other out."

Francis opened his good eye and tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was Antonio standing at the door. Suddenly lips crashed onto his and Francis moaned in pain underneath the bruising force. Francis's head was held in places as he took the punishment trying to turn his face was painful and he was slapped for his movements. "Hey sexy, feels like old times huh? Too bad it's not going to end happily though." Antonio said and then stripped Francis of his attire. "Why? Because you and your little friend are going to be seeing each other only in the heavens." "You sick bastard!" Francis snarled struggling against his binds. 

Arthur pulled against his binds, wincing as the tightly bound cloth dug into his skin. "You bloody wanker! Why? Why kill me if you love me? What point is there in that!" Arthur struggled against, but only earned a smack from the other. "W-where's Francis? Where did Antonio take him?" Arthur became more frantic and internally frightened.

"Revenge, it's as simple as that." Alfred grinned cruelly, "As for Francis, he's just in a vacant room in the chapel. Alfred then proceeded to advance upon Arthur, "Now's the time to reprimand your mistakes."

Antonio then took advantage of Francis, Francis in all his fury struggled against his oppressor. With a single image of his love possily in trouble, adrenaline surged through him. Antonio sneered and lit a match and tossed it at the wall where the fire inflamed. Francis broke the binds, and threw Antonio off. Antonio grinned, "I won't let you leave until I have finished what I've started." Francis slammed Antonio against the door, "And I'm not going to let my love, my fiancee down! I love him! I LOVE ARTHUR!" Francis knocked Antonio out and then without a second thought he dressed himself back in his tux and then took off to where his heart told him. He came to a warehouse and burst in. Alfred had set up a bomb and there was five minutes left.

"Arthur!" Alfred grinned and backed up from Arthur, "Ah so you've came earlier than I thought. Antonio underestimated you, I always knew whoever would fall for Arthur would do anything for him." Francis beat Alfred up and then took off with Arthur with only seconds to spare, covering Arthur from the explosion. The wedding happened the following day. "Do you Francis Bonnefoy take this man, Arthur Kirkland, to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, and beyond the grave?" Francis looked down into Arthur's deep emerald eyes, "I do." "And do you Arthur Kirkland take this man, Francis Bonnefoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, and beyond the grave?"

"I do." Arthur gazed upward at his love, and smiled as the priest finished the ceremony. "You may now kiss the groom." Before Francis could do anything, Arthur grabbed the Frenchman's tie and pulled him down into a deep kiss."

Francis grinned, "My fiesty little rose bud, I love you."

After that they adopted a sandy blonde and named him Matthew. They lived a long and happy life they stayed together forever.

And that was how Arthur and Francis saved each other's lives.


End file.
